The Corcorans
by adrianrain
Summary: Puck, Santana, Rachel, and Blaine are all siblings with Holly and Shelby as their moms. (The story will be better than the description I promise)
1. Meet the Family

**Hey guys! So I got an _anonymous_ pm from someone wanting me to write a story where Holly and Shelby are married and have four adopted children, Santana, Puck, Rachel and Blaine. I've had major writers block so I'm so glad someone sent me this! Here are all the characters!**

Holly Marie Corcoran: 45 years old

Shelby Elizabeth Corcoran: 44 years old

Noah Puckerman Corcoran: 17 years old, Senior

Santana Vanessa Corcoran: 16 years old, Junior

Rachel Barbra Corcoran: 16 years old, Junior

Blaine Michael Corcoran: 15 years old, Sophomore

 **So yeah, That's the family. The rest of the characters will be introduced throughout the rest of the story. Next chapter will be up tomorrow. Hope you enjoy!**


	2. I See The Light

"Puck, if you don't get down here in less than ten minutes, I'm leaving without you!" Rachel, who had just earned her drivers license, yelled to her oldest brother from the bottom of the stairs. Rachel was understandably angry. It was her turn to drive to school, and as usual, She, Blaine and Santana were all ready, and Noah was making them late.

"I said I'd be down in a second!" Noah yelled back before Rachel scoffed and turned to walk away.

"I swear you kids are going to be the death of me." Holly said, jokingly, as she walked towards the kitchen where her three youngest children were sitting. "What are you guys doing after school? Do you all have a ride?"

"Glee club." Blaine answered. "We're all going so we can just ride back together."

"I have cheer practice so I'll be home at four thirty" Santana added.

"Ok, good." Holly said before looking at the clock. 7:19am. "Woah, if you guys don't go now, you'll be late." Holly worried as she walked out of the kitchen and towards the stairs. "Noah Puckerman Corcoran, if you don't get down there with your siblings within the next two minutes, you'll be grounded for three days."

Holly walked into her bedroom to find her wife, putting on a black blazer over her dark, maroon dress. Holly kissed her on the cheek. "Ready for your first day teaching at Carmel High?" she asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be. Are the kids still upset that I quit my job at McKinley?" Shelby asked. When she had first told her kids they were none too pleased that their mother wouldn't be working at their school anymore, with the exception of Puck, who thought it would give him more independence and freedom.

"Santana seems happy at the prospect of us being able to pay for an expensive prom dress." Holly said with a chuckle. "Blaine seemed fine."

"What about Rachel?" Shelby worried about Rachel the most. Rachel had always relied on her mother for emotional support. The kids at their school could be so cruel, and though no one would say it out loud, they all knew that Rachel and Blaine had always been closer to Shelby, while Santana and Puck had always been closer to Holly.

"She'll be fine. She just needs some time to get used to it." Holly reassured.

"I hope you're right." Shelby adds before turning to the clock. 7:30am. "I should go, don't want to be late my first day." She explained before pecking her wife on the lips and leaving the room.

As the kids left for school. Puck was barely listening to the lecture Rachel was given him about the importance of time management and how much the other kids depend on him to be on time. Bla bla bla late for school, bla bla bla everyone else is late. "Ok Rach, I get it, lay off." he said, getting annoyed.

"I don't think you do get it." Rachel remarked as she pulled into the school parking lot. "Because if you got it, you wouldn't make us all late. Education is important, Noah"

"Especially to those with no social life" Noah muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Rachel demanded.

"Ugh, nothing!" Puck said as he and his siblings got out of the car. Rachel and Blaine walked in together while Puck walked in with his girlfriend, Quinn, and Santana walked in with her 'best friend' Brittany.

Rachel's first class of the day was chemistry, which she shared with Finn. They were lab partners and sat together in the front of the room. She was excited to see her boyfriend. Well technically he wasn't her boyfriend yet, but a girl can dream. She had never met someone as perfect for her as Finn. He listened to her when she talked, defended her when people were making fun of her, and looked damn good while doing it. The only problem is, Finn was the most popular guy in the school, and Rachel was a major outcast. If Only, she thought as she sat down, looking at Finn.

"If only what?" Finn questioned.

Oh god. Did she say that out loud? "I-if only I had um, studied, for the uh, French test that's today."

"I thought you were taking Spanish?"

"Spanish. Right. That's what I meant." Nice going Rachel.

"Considering you can't remember the name of the language you're taking, I'd say yeah, you should've studied." Finn said with a laugh. "Anyway, what are you singing in glee club this week?"

"I'm not sure. I'm between Part of Your World from _The Little Mermaid,_ or I See The Light from _Tangled_ , I'd need a duet partner for that one, though." This week was Disney week in glee club. It was a competition and winner got free dinner at Breadstix. "I have to beat Santana. I'm pretty sure she's doing Just Around the Riverbe-"

"I'll do it with you." Finn interrupted. "I See The Light, I mean. That way we can beat your sister, and eat at Breadstix together. I'm pretty sure Tina's singing Part of your World anyway."

Say Something! Rachel thought to herself. "Yeah, I-I'd like that." Was he asking her out? Probably not, he probably just wanted to win the competition and get Breadstix.

"Great, do you want to go to my house after school, practice, and sing tomorrow?"

"Ugh. I have to drive my siblings home." Rachel realized.

"Why don't you give your keys to Santana and she can drive them?"

"Santana has Cheerios practice until four, Puck can't drive stick, and Blaine's fifteen so he only has his permit" Rachel explained.

"I can come by your house and pick you up at like Five Thirty?" Finn offered.

"That sounds great!" Rachel was so excited. She and Finn spent the rest of the class period talking and laughing. She couldn't believe it. She actually had a shot with Finn Hudson!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

It was finally time for the last hour of the day, and Rachel could not be more relieved for a number of reasons. Reason number one being she had gotten a slushie to the face, and couldn't wait to change her clothes, Reason number two: Kids had made fun of her all day, and she didn't have her mom to talk to, reason number three: It was glee, and she had a fair amount of friends in the club, and of course, reason number four: she was going to Finns house after school. All she had to do was get through this hour and the car ride home with her brothers, and she could start getting ready.

When Blaine and Puck entered the choir room, arguing about something childish, they were the last to arrive, and Mr. Schuester decided to start the lesson. "Ok, yesterday we left off with Quinn singing A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes, and today, we're going to start off with Santana singing Just Around the River Bend." Santana stepped up to the front of the room and started singing.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

What I like most about rivers is you can't step in the same river twice

The Waters always changing always flowing

but people I guess can't live like that

We all must pay a price

to be safe we lose our chance of ever knowing

What's around the river bend

waiting just around the River bend

I look once more

Just around the River bend

Beyond the shore

Where the gulls fly free

Don't know what for

What I dream the day might send

Just around the river bend

For Me

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

When Rachel, Blaine, and Puck pulled into the driveway, their mom was also pulling in.

"Hey mom," Blaine said as he got out of the car. "How was work?"

"It was good," she said before pulling him into a hug and kissing the top of his head. "How was school?"

"Mommas boy." Puck half-whispered.

"Noah-" Shelby warned before walking into their home with the three teens. "We're home!" Shelby yelled so Holly would hear

"I'm in the kitchen! How was work?" Holly yelled back.

"Good," Shelby said, finally making it into the kitchen. "but, I need to talk to you about something."

"Anything." Holly said, turning away from the spaghetti she was boiling. "Shoot". Shelby peered into the dining room and the living room to make sure all the kids had gone upstairs. "Geez Shell, it's not top secret nuclear codes, is it?" Holly asked, jokingly.

"I'm coaching vocal adrenaline."

"The same vocal adrenaline that beat our children at regionals last year and went to nationals instead of them?" Holly asked, clearly shocked.

"Yes. I don't know how I'm going to tell the kids. should I tell them at all?" Shelby wondered aloud.

"Well they're going to find out eventually when they go to a competition and their mom is onstage collecting a trophy."

"You don't need to rub it in. I feel awful about it already." The conversation was cut short by Rachel coming down the stairs.

"Moms?" Rachel asked making her way into the kitchen.

"Yeah, sweetie, what's up?" Shelby answered, looking uncomfortable.

"Is it ok if I go over to a friend's house tonight? We need to work on our song for tomorrow." Rachel asked, hopeful.

Holly looked at Shelby and shrugged "Sure, do we know this friend?"

"Finn Hudson." Rachel answered.

"I've subbed in a few of his classes. Nice enough kid." Holly observed. "When are you leaving?"

"He's picking me up at five thirty." Rachel provided.

"He's picking you up? Ooh, what a gentleman!" Holly teased while Santana walked into the house.

"Hey moms? Can I go to the mall with Brittany?" Santana asked.

"Of course, just do your homework first and don't stay out to late. It's a school night." Shelby said. "Are you going to stay for dinner?"

"No, I have no homework so I was just going to go now and get something at the food court."

"Hey, Tana, before you go, can I borrow your black dress?" Rachel asked. "The velvet one?"

"Sure, but be careful with it. It's my favorite dress and if you hurt it, I'll hurt you." Santana warned before stepping out the door and getting in her car.

"I'm going to get ready. Love you guys." Rachel explained before heading upstairs.

"I really hope you're wearing tights with that dress, young lady!" Shelby called after her before turning to her wife. "I guess it's just us and the boys tonight then."

"Dinner without Rachel and Santana screaming across the table at each other? Unheard of!" Holly joked

"Actually it's just you guys." Puck said, causing his mom's to turn around and see him and Blaine putting their shoes on.

"And where do you two think you're going?" Shelby asked her two sons?

"We're going to the movies with Quinn and Tina." Blaine supplied.

"What movie?" Holly asked, as if she were interrogating them.

"Some chick-flick. I forgot the name." Puck replied before fake yawning. "We'll be home late because we're getting dinner first."

"Be back by ten!" Shelby yelled as the two left the house. "They're not going to be back by ten, are they?" Shelby asked, hugging her wife from behind.

Before Holly could respond, Rachel was almost running down the stairs. "Finn's here, I'm leaving!"

"Bye, honey, love you"

"Love you guys"

"And then there were two." Holly joked. "I made enough spaghetti for six people, but since Rachel's with Finn, Santana's with Brittany, and the boys are with their girlfriends, we're going to have quite a bit of leftovers."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Hey. You look uh, um- Ready to go?"

"Yup!" Rachel responded, eager to start practicing.

"Okay, good." Finn said before putting the car in drive. For the rest of the ride they talked about life at school and at home. "So you and all your siblings are adopted?" Finn asked later in the drive.

"Well, Shelby gave birth to me with a sperm donor, but all my siblings are." She explained.

"How old were they when you guys adopted them? Do they remember their families before this?" Finn asked curiously.

"They were all really young, at least less than two. Santana was abandoned at the hospital, Puck was left at a church, and Blaine was left at a fire station, so they didn't really have families before this."

"They just left them there? That's awful." Finn said, genuinely upset. "Do they know their birth parents?"

"No. It would be illegal for their biological parents to contact them, they would have to reach out first. Blaine wanted to when he was like nine, but our moms told him what his birth parents did, and he got really sad and decided not to."

"Have you ever wanted to meet your dad?" He asked, eyes still on the road.

"Maybe a little bit. When I was younger I did, but I only ever told Santana, and I made her promise not to tell anyone. I didn't want to hurt my moms' feelings."

"Wow. Well, we're here." Finn said, unable to think of anything else to say.

"You have a really nice house." Rachel said as they stepped through the front door.

"Thanks" Finn said, taking Rachel's coat. "My room is upstairs."

They walked up the stairs and into Finns bedroom and Rachel looked around. It was decorated with mostly football posters, but then she saw a picture frame on his dresser with a man holding a baby. "Who's this?" she asked, eyebrows raised.

"Oh, that's my dad. He was in the army, but," He paused for a moment. "He died in Vietnam."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't-"

"It's fine. Anyway, ready to rehearse?" Finn stopped her.

"Yeah" Rachel said before sitting down next to Finn, pulling out her phone and playing a karaoke version of I See The Light from Tangled.

The two sang the song perfectly. They got all the pitches right and knew all the words. "That was really good" Finn said as he looked up from the phone at Rachel, but Rachel didn't say anything, and before he knew it, they were kissing. "Wait." Finn said as he pulled away.

"Did I do something wrong" Rachel asked, concerned.

"No- yes- I like someone else."

"Oh, I- I'm sorry, I'm going to call my brother to come pick me up, I'll see you at school." Rachel said tearfully as she Ieft the room.

"Rachel, wait" Finn called out, but he got no response

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

 **So, I've come to the conclusion that whenever I write something, the first chapter sucks, so just a few things you should know are:** **1\. Not all the chapters will be so focused around Rachel** **2\. I know I was supposed to get this out yesterday, but I accidentally deleted the whole thing and had to start over.** **3\. I know Blaine and Santana are both gay, and I'll have them come out later in the story** **Thanks for reading!**


	3. Just an update

Hey guys, I'm so sorry I've been taking so long to get the next chapter out, I've been super sick and I've pretty much just been sleeping for days. Anyway, except a chapter soon, and expect someone to be sick in the chapters to come, I need somebody to feel my pain XD. Thanks for understanding, bye!!


	4. Smoke before the Fire

Rachel stepped out onto Finns driveway, and she couldn't hold back the tears any longer. Originally, she was going to call Noah, but remembering that he and Blaine were in a movie, she decided she'd have better luck calling her sister.

"Hey Rach, what's up?"

"Are you busy?" Rachel asked, tearfully.

"Kind of, I'm with Brittany- are you crying? What happened?" she asked her younger sister.

"Nothing- I'm fine, I just need someone to pick me up." Rachel explained between sniffles.

"Where are you? I'll be right there." Although they fought all the time, Santana would do anything for her sister.

Rachel told Santana the name of the intersection down the road from Finns house. She thought it would be a lot less embarrassing to wait there than to sit in his driveway until her big sister came and picked her up.

"What happened?" Santana asked as Rachel got in her car minutes later.

"Nothing, I'm fine."

"Rach, you're my sister, we share a room, our beds are five feet apart, I know you, just tell me what happened." Santana insisted.

"I said nothing." Rachel snapped. "How was your trip to the mall?" Rachel asked, trying to change the subject.

"It was good, Brittany says hi." Santana said before turning on the radio. They both sat listening to the music, without saying anything, for the rest of the ride.

"Hey girls. How was your night?" Holly asked from the couch where she and Shelby were sitting as their two daughters entered their home.

"Good." Santana answered for the both of them. "Where are Puck and B? Usually they'd be playing Call of Duty right now." Santana asked, looking around the room for her brothers.

"Out with Quinn and Tina." Shelby answered. "Should be home soon."

As if on cue, Blaine and Puck entered their home, laughing about something that had happened earlier that night.

"Well would you look at that, The gangs all here." Holly said happily as the family looked to the two boys. "You guys want to watch a movie?" Holly asked her kids.

"Sure" was pretty much the answer from all of the kids.

Shelby scrolled through possible movies on Netflix while the kids filed into the living room and onto the couch and chairs. "Charlie and the Chocolate Factory?" Shelby pitched, Holly seemed interested, but ultimately it was shut down. "Newsies?" Nope. "Avengers?" she tried again. With a perfect balance of action and eye candy, that was a movie the siblings could get behind.

"Ding ding ding! We have a winner!" Holly exclaimed as Shelby started the show. They spent the movie with Blaine's head on Shelby's shoulder, Santana and Puck in the arm chairs, and Holly's arm around Rachel. By the time the movie was over, it was already eleven, and after contemplating watching another movie, Shelby decided it would be best for her children to get some sleep before school tomorrow.

After hugging their moms goodnight, the kids brushed their teeth, changed their clothes, and got in bed. As soon as they knew their children were in their rooms, Holly turned to her wife. "You have to tell the kids."

"About what?" Shelby asked her wife, innocent.

"You know what." She was obviously talking about Vocal Adrenaline.

"I haven't found the right time. When am I supposed to tell them." Shelby asked hopelessly.

"Tomorrow. Dinner." Holly said, stern, yet not mean.

"They're going to hate me." Shelby said, looking forward at the television.

"They won't hate you." Holly reassures, brushing her wife's hair back. "I think I know what'll cheer you up. Want to watch an episode of Friends?"

"I think that's exactly what I need." Shelby declared, falling into her wife's embrace.

After watching an episode, the two decided to go up to bed. Holly cracked open the boys bedroom door to find both of her sons asleep. She smiled to herself as she shut the door and headed to her own bedroom. However, when Shelby peered into her daughters' bedroom, she found Santana sleeping soundly, but Rachel, wide awake, looking at the ceiling.

"Rachel? You okay sweetie?" Shelby whispered, careful not to wake Santana as she walked past her bed and towards her youngest daughter.

"Yeah, just a lot on my mind lately." She said, sitting up

"Are you sure?" Shelby asked, eyebrows raised.

"Positive."

"Okay, but if you ever feel like you need to talk, I'm right here." Shelby assured before kissing her forehead and heading out of the bedroom. "I love you sweetheart."

"I love you too, mommy." Rachel said back.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The next morning was hectic as usual, with Blaine and Santana getting ready for school, Rachel silently stressing about Finn, Shelby getting ready for her job at Carmel, Holly getting ready to substitute at Dalton Academy, and Puck waking up forty five minutes late. By the time the rest of the family was ready, Noah had barely gotten out of the shower.

"Noah, this cannot keep happening! You have to respect other people's time!" Shelby yelled as she walked past his bedroom where he was getting dressed. She was upset with her son, but it's possible she was nervous about telling the kids about Vocal Adrenaline, and was taking it out on her son.

"I'm coming, geez." Noah said as he came out of his room and down the stairs.

"We need you all home for dinner, there's something we want to talk to you about." Holly said as soon as all her children were in the same room.

"Is it bad?" Blaine asked.

"No sweetheart, we just need to make sure we're all on the same page about something." Holly said as she rubbed her son's shoulders. "Which one of you is driving?"

"I am." Santana said.

"Alright, let's get this show on the road, get going." Holly said, almost pushing her children out the door. As soon as the kids were on their way, she went to put her own shoes on and drove Shelby to Carmel and herself to Dalton.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Blaine was getting his books from his locker before homeroom when Kurt walked over to him him worriedly. "I think people know." He said quietly, looking around.

"About?" Blaine asked, eyebrows furrowed.

"About us."

"What? How? why?" He asked, eyes wide.

"Someone was talking about it in the locker room and it was written on a bathroom stall that someone saw us kissing." Kurt explained.

"Oh my god." Blaine said, falling back against his locker. "I haven't even told my family yet."

"Maybe you should." Kurt said, still trying to be as quiet as possible. "I mean, you have two moms, it's not like they're going to shame you."

"I just can't right now. I'm sorry." Kurt watched as Blaine started walking away to his home room.

As soon as he turned around, he saw that Karofsky was standing right behind him.

"David-" was all he managed to get out.

"Listen, if you want to be a homo, be a homo, but do me a favor and go spread your fairy dust somewhere else." he said before pushing him up against a locker and walking away.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Rachel did not want to go to her first class. Embarassed was an understatement. She was mortified. She didn't want to see Finn and be reminded of how awful she had felt the night before. She wished she could just disappear, but she couldn't. She decided to face it head on and get this over.

When she got into class and sat down in her assigned seat, there was an akward silence, which Finn broke by saying "Look, Rachel, I-"

"Can we just, not talk about this? I'm embarrassed enough as it is." Rachel interrupted.

"I just want you to know that it isn't that I don't think you're pretty, or nice, I just-"

"Let's just, work on the assignment, ok?" She snapped. The rest of the class was awkward as expected, and Rachel was beyond relieved when it was over. 'Just a few more hours and I'm out of this hell hole for the week.' she thought to herself as she hid behind a smile and walked to her next class.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Glee club was a blur for Blaine. All he could think about was his secret. Everyone was probably talking about it already. He had this feeling in the pit of his stomach that was a mix of sadness, anger, anxiety, and guilt. He wished he could feel safe in telling everyone that he liked boys- that he liked them in the way he was 'supposed' to like girls, but as long as guys like David Karofsky and Rick "The Stick" were walking the halls of McKinley, that could never be. As glee club ended, instead of going to Santana's car and going home, he sat alone on a bench outside, in the freezing cold winter. ' _Two Minutes.'_ He told himself. _'All I need is two minutes alone and I'll be fine.'_. Unfortunately for him, those two minutes were cut short by Tina practically skipping over to him.

"Hey Blaine. You okay?" She asked her boyfriend of only five weeks.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He answered, looking down, obviously not fine.

"It's Kurt, isn't it." Tina asked, the way a teacher would ask an elementary school child if they didn't do their homework.

"What? How-" Was all he could manage to get out, looking at Tina with wide eyes.

"Blaine, please." Tina said, looking into Blaine's misty, hazel eyes with her own warm, golden-brown pair. "You've been in love with Kurt since we were in third grade." Blaine was silent. "This was fun while it lasted, but we both know where your heart is." She said before kissing him on the cheek and standing up to walk away. Blaine waited on the bench for a moment before standing up himself and walking to Santana's car.

"Where were you? We've been waiting out here for like fifteen minutes." Santana asked as Blaine got into the backseat next to Rachel.

"I was asking Mr Schuster about a question on the mid-term." He lied, his voice painfully monotone.

"Are you feeling okay, B? You've been really quiet all day." Rachel asked her brother.

"I'm fine." He said while Santana started the car.

"Is this about Tina?" Rachel asked, still curious.

"I said I'm fine, Rachel." He snapped.

"Ok then"

The rest of the short ride was spent in silence. Puck was texting, Blaine was staring out the window, Rachel was twiddling her thumbs, and Santana was driving. They all had a lot on their minds, Rachel with Finn, Blaine with Kurt, Santana with Brittany, and Puck with his geography test, which he needed to pass in order to graduate. Home could not have come sooner.

"Hey kids!" Holly exclaimed, coming into the front room. "Woah, what bus hit you guys?" She asked as four distressed expressions met hers. "You ok?"

"Fine." Blaine supplied before retreating to his room.

"Trust me mom, you do not want to get into it with him right now." Rachel warned.

"Why? Is he ok?" Holly asked.

"You heard him. He's 'Fine'" Santana answered

"Ok... well, if you guys need anything, I'm right here." Holly provided, still slightly worried.

"I'm going to get started on my homework." Rachel said before walking upstairs to her room.

"Me too." Santana explained. She was about to go to the bedroom she shared with Rachel, before remembering that she had Blaine's folder and decided to go give it to him. "Hey B, I have your-" She said as she opened the door, but stopped when she saw him sitting on his bed, legs crossed, head in his hands. "Are you ok?" she asked, shutting the door behind her and coming to sit next to him on the bed. "Blaine, you can talk to me."

"Tina and I broke up." He said. "and it was all because of him." he explained, without even thinking.

"Him? Is she with Mike again?" Santana asked.

"No."

"Artie?" Blaine shook his head. "Oh, Blaine, are you... and Kurt-" She stopped as she saw a tear run down his cheek. She pulled him into a hug and just held him there.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

 **So that's the long awaited second chapter. The next chapter will come out a lot sooner than this one did, since I'm finally feeling like myself again. if there's anything you want me to write about, or you have any suggestions for the story, either pm me or ask in the reviews. Speaking of reviews, thank you so much for all the support you guys have been giving me, it really means the world to me. I do have one question, would you rather me continue with Finchel, or go forward with Faberry (or I guess Forcoran, in this case). As always, thanks so much for reading!**


	5. Sick Day

"Maybe I just shouldn't tell them." Shelby said, pacing the dining room.

"You're going to tell them." Holly said, pulling her lasagna out of the oven. "And you're going to do it now. Kids! Dinner!" she called up the stairs. Shelby's heart rate quickened.

Rachel was first down the stairs, after her was Puck, and then Santana and Blaine. "What's wrong mom, you look like you saw a ghost?" Noah asked Shelby, noting her pale completion and nervous expression.

"Sit down, we need to talk." She said, gesturing towards the four chairs in front of her.

"Creepy, but ok." Santana said slowly as she took a seat between Blaine and Puck.

Holly brought out the lasagna and four plates, and sat down next to her wife. "You're mother has something she wanted to tell you guys."

"There's no easy way to say this so I'm just going to come out with it." The kids exchanged worried glances. "I'm coaching Vocal Adrenaline."

"You're what?" Santana asked, furious.

"Santana, calm down, let her speak." Holly said taking her daughter's hand. Santana ripped it away.

"Since when?" Blaine asked, more confused than angry.

"Since monday. The only reason I didn't tell you guys was because I couldn't find the right time."

"Unbelievable." Santana said before getting up from the table and walking upstairs.

"Santana Vanessa Corcoran, you need to eat!" Holly called after her

"I'll eat later!" She called back as she slammed her bedroom door.

"Look, I know you guys are upset, but we needed the extra money. We have six people living in a three bedroom, two bathroom house. We can barely afford to put food on the table every night." Shelby tried to explain.

"I'll go talk to Tana." Puck said before walking upstairs himself.

The rest of the dinner was painfully silent, even when Puck came back downstairs, no one asked how Santana was, or how anyone was, they all just sat around the table and ate their dinner before each of them got up, cleaned their plates, and went upstairs. They all just sat in each others rooms and talked for hours. At about eleven, Rachel and Blaine came out of his room, and knocked on their mothers door.

"Yes?" Shelby asked before seeing Blaine and Rachel walk into her bedroom.

"Hey mom." Rachel said, walking over to her bed.

"We just wanted you to know that we understand why you decided to take the job." Blaine said. "We know you did it for us."

"Thank you guys, I love you both so much." She said, pulling them both into a hug. "Now get some sleep, you have school tomorrow."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"102.2, poor thing." Shelby said, pulling the thermometer out of Blaine's mouth and stroking his hair back as her wife walked into the room. "How's Santana?"

"100.2. Looks like neither of them are going to school today." It was Friday and this morning had been no less stressful than the last. "Who's staying home with them?"

"It's fine, we can stay by ourse-" Blaine tried to sit up, which unfortunately sent him into another fit of harsh coughs.

"Shh, baby, no talking right now." Shelby said, pushing her son back onto his bed. "I have a substitute lined up, but it'd be really unprofessional to miss work the first week."

"I can't stay, I'm subbing at Dalton again. Can you call your mom?" Holly asked.

"No, she's on vacation in Mexico." She explained, frustrated. "I guess I can stay, I'll call it a 'Family Emergency'."

"Are you sure?" Holly asked, "I know this job is really important."

"I'm sure, they need me, right sweetheart?" she said, turning to her youngest child. His only response was to turn away from his moms and sneeze again into the crook of his elbow. "You, on the other hand, need to get going, and so do our other children. Where are they?" she asked, turning back to Holly.

"Rachel's downstairs." Holly said.

"Puck's in the shower." Blaine rasped out before coughing again.

"Ugh, I swear to god, that child..." Shelby said leaving the room before Holly bent down, kissed Blaine's forehead, told him to get some sleep, and left as well into Santana's bedroom.

"Hey sweetheart, your mom's going to stay with you and your brother today, ok?" Santana groaned and rolled her eyes. "I know you're upset, but be nice to her today. She's only trying to help you." Holly said before Santana turned onto her side and sighed. "I love you, Tana."

"I love you too, mama."

When Holly got downstairs, Rachel was sitting at the kitchen table. "As soon as your brother gets down here, we can leave, ok? Your mom is going to stay home because B and Santana are so sick." Holly said, walking past her daughter and into the kitchen.

"Ok." Rachel said quietly.

"You ok, honey? You seem like you've been kind of down lately."

"I'm fine, I've just been pretty tired." She lied.

"Oh no, I hope you're not getting sick too." Holly said, pouring coffee into a to-go cup.

"Ok, ok, I'm ready!" Puck said as he walked down the stairs, probably replying to Shelby.

"All right, let's go" Holly said, grabbing her keys and heading out the door. As soon as the three were out the door, Shelby went back to check on Blaine and Santana. She first went into Blaine's room. She put a hand on his back, which caused him to turn around.

"Do you need anything, sweetheart?" She asked him.

"No, not right now, thanks though." He replied.

"Ok, I'm going to go check on your sister. Get some sleep, angel." She said before walking across the hall to Santana's room. "Hey sweetheart, do you need anything?'

"Nothing." She said, turning on her other side as to not face her mother.

"Santana, you're going to have to forgive me at some point, you can't be mad at me forever." Shelby said, frowning.

"We'll see about that." Santana snapped back. Shelby was going to reprimand her, but decided against it, knowing she was sick and probably just tired.

"I'm downstairs if you need me." She said with a sigh.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

When Puck entered the school the school, with Rachel eagerly walking far ahead of him, Quinn stormed over to him, grabbed his arm, and led him into the girls bathroom. "Not exactly sure I'm supposed to be in here."

"No one cares." Quinn said sternly, tears forming.

"Woah, Quinn, wha-"

"I'm pregnant." she said, now fully crying.

"What? How? Is it, y'know, mine?" he asked, hesitantly.

"Of course!" she said, half annoyed. "What am I supposed to do? I'm sixteen, I can't raise a baby. My dad is going to kill me!"

"Well, have you thought about... getting rid of it?" he asked her.

"Of course not. I can't, I won't." Quinn declared.

Puck was at a loss for words. All he could think to do was hug her. They stood together, hugging while Quinn cried, until Bree came in and asked why they were in there. How did he get to this point? He was going to be a father before he was legally allowed to vote.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

At about eleven thirty, Shelby decided it would be best for Santana and Blaine to eat something, seeing as they hadn't eaten breakfast. As she was walking up the stairs to ask them what they wanted to eat, she heard harsh coughs coming from Blaine's room. " _Poor Thing"_ She thought to herself, and decided to first go to her medicine cabinet and bring him some cough drops. "Hey B," she said, opening his bedroom door. "I brought you some cough drops." She walked over and handed them to him as she sat on the edge of the bed and put her hand on the small of his back.

"Thanks." He said, triggering another coughing fit, which made Shelby frown.

"It's about noon. Are you feeling up to eating anything?" she asked. Blaine shook his head no. He didn't say anything for fear of making himself cough again. "Well, I don't want you to eat if you're not hungry. If you need anything, just yell for me." She said turning to leave, before quickly turning back and correcting herself. "Well don't actually yell, just text me or something, you know what I mean." Blaine smiled slightly at her before sneezing into his sleeve. "Bless you, love." she said before leaving the room and shutting the door.

Next was Santana. Shelby knew that talking to her daughter would be a lot more of a challenge. "Tana? Are you awake, bug?" she asked opening the door to her daughter's room.

"No." Santana said angrily, pulling her sheets above her head.

"Santana, I just came to see if you wanted to eat something."

"Well, I don't, can you leave now?" Santana asked, sitting up.

"Santana, can't you see that I did this for you? Rachel -"

"Sorry to burst your bubble, mom, but I'm not Rachel." She snapped cutting her off.

"What does that mean?" Shelby asked.

"It means we all know it's a load of crap when you say you love us all the same. We all know that no matter what's going on with me, Blaine, or Puck, that Rachel always comes first." Santana said, arms crossed.

"Is that what you think? Santana, you and your siblings mean more to me than anything in the world. All of you, equally. Why do you think I like Rachel the most?" Shelby asked, genuinely concerned.

"Because it's obvious. You always make sure she's happy first, and help her with her problems, and the boys and I take the back burner." Santana explained, her voice half gone.

"I am so sorry that I made you feel like that, but the truth is, Rachel just has a lot of issues." She said, jokingly. Santana giggled before coughing into the back of her fist. "No, but honestly, ever since you were little, you've always been so independent, and even protective of your siblings, and I think sometimes I forget that you need help too. I promise I'll try to work on it, but, in the meantime, can you try to forgive me?" Shelby asked.

"I can arrange that." Santana said with a smile before hugging her mom.

"Glad to hear it." Shelby said, hugging her daughter back. "Now, what do you say me, you, and your brother go watch a movie downstairs? I'll make you guys something to eat."

"Sounds good." Santana said with a smile.

After talking with Santana, Shelby went to get Blaine, and the three made their way downstairs. As Blaine and Santana picked a movie (Deciding on the original _Annie_.), Shelby made them both some toast, before sitting with one arm wrapped around each child. Both Santana and Blaine managed about half a piece of toast before they were done. They were pretty much silent for the rest of the movie, aside from the occasional cough, sneeze, sniffle, or bless you.

"My throat hurts." Santana whined as the end credits began rolling.

"Mine too." Blaine agreed, holding his neck.

"I'll go see if we have any ice cream or popsicles." Shelby said before kissing Blaine's forehead and heading to the kitchen. "It doesn't look like we do." Both Santana and Blaine groaned in response. "I can go get some. The stores just up the street, it won't take but half an hour. are you guys ok by yourselves?" Shelby asked.

"Yeah, we'll be fi-" was all Blaine could get out before he was cut off by a series of wracking coughs.

"Very convincing." Santana teased before turning to her mother. "We're fifteen and sixteen. Contrary to popular belief, we can be alone for thirty minutes without dying."

"Ok," Shelby said reluctantly. "Call me if you need anything." The kids nodded as she headed out the door.

As soon as Shelby was a safe distance away, Santana turned to Blaine. "We need to talk about yesterday."

"What about yesterday?" he asked.

"Blaine, don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about."

"I don't know what you want me to say about it." He said, annoyed.

"I want you to elaborate, answer some questions. Are you, like, gay?" she asked.

"No- I don't think so- I don't know. This is all really weird, I'm as confused as you are." Blaine explained.

"Well do you love Kurt?" She asked.

"Of course I do, he's my best friend."

"But do you _love_ him?" She asked again.

"I don't know. We make out, like, a lot, but, I always thought of it as this fun little thing, that would eventually die down, and, I guess it never did." He said, needing to get it off his chest, along with the string of coughs that came soon after.

Santana paused for a moment while she thought of what to say. This sounded an awful lot like her situation with Brittany. "How long has this been going on?" she finally asked.

"Since sixth grade." he said, nervously.

"Five years and you haven't told anyone? B, you don't have to hide this from us, we're your family." Santana assured him.

"Hide what from you, there's nothing going on with Kurt and I, so can you just drop it?" He finally snapped. "Let's just watch How I Met Your Mother or something."

"Ok, but if you ever need to talk about this, I-" Blaine took the remote from her and started the show.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

 **So, as you've probably guessed by now, I'm not going to have Quinn and Rachel together. Mostly because, as a guest so kindly** **pointed out, dating your brothers girlfriend is "not cool at all". With that being said, I don't think I'm going to continue with Finchel either. I think they would both be better off with other people. Also, Blaine will open up to the rest of his family soon, in case anyone else was wondering. So now my question is, if you could have your ideal relationships for everyone in this story, even if they haven't been mentioned at all or are not very popular, what would they be? And, as always, thanks for reading. -Adrian**


	6. Another Update, sorry :'(

Ok, so, I know it's been a while since I last wrote, but my little brother's been in the hospital, and its been really hard to find time to write. He's doing a lot better now, and I know it probably seems like I'm just making excuse after excuse, but I just wanted you guys who have been loyal to this story to have a explanation. With that being said, I have an question. Have you guys read Simon vs the Homo Sapiens Agenda and/or seen Love, Simon? Because, honestly, my new favorite book and movie (Which I may or may not be thinking about writing about *Wink wink*)! I feel like, as a black, bisexual girl, 2018 (or should I say 20gayteen) has been amazing so far as far as representation in the media between Love, Simon, Black Panther, and Andi Mack(I don't watch it, but it inspired my little brother to come out as gay). But I'll stop fangirling now, except a new chapter soon.

XOXO-Adrian


	7. Confessions

"Hey guys. Sorry it took so long, There was a lot of traffic from a car accident on the freeway. Are you feeling any better?" Shelby asked as she stepped in through the front door with two grocery bags.

"eh"

"not really"

"mmm, I'm sorry. Do you want popsicles?" Shelby asked sympathetically.

"Yes, please!" Santana spoke for the both of them.

"For you," Shelby said as she handed a cherry popsicle to Santana. "and for you." She said again as she handed a grape popsicle to Blaine. "What are we watching?"

"How I Met Your Mother. Do you want to watch it with us?" Santana asked.

"Is that even a question?" Shelby asked with a smile before sitting down between them.

"What time is it?" Blaine rasped when their episode had finished.

"2:00" Santana supplied miserably as she checked her phone.

"We've got about two hours before your mom and siblings get home. What do you want to do until then?" Shelby asked.

"Nothing." Blaine said, pushing his face into her shoulder.

"Watch more TV it is." Shelby said, kissing her youngest child on the head.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

If Puck normally had trouble focusing, today was a complete other stratosphere. Even glee club, which (even if he'd never admit it) was his favorite time of the day. All he could think of was Quinn. Quinn and the baby. His baby. It still sounded like a joke in his mind. He should have been more careful. How would he tell his moms? How would he tell his siblings? Santana would lose her mind. She warned him to be careful with Quinn. If he had just listened to her, he wouldn't be in this mess.

"Earth to Puck!" Rachel said as she waved her hand in her brothers face from the seat next to him.

"Sorry- Yeah- what?"

"You've been zoning out for the past two minutes. I swear you have the shortest attention span ever." She declared shaking her head.

"At least I don't have the shortest body ever." He said before Rachel punched him in the arm. This was good. This was normal: a glee club meeting like any other glee club meeting. He needed normal right now more than anything.

"All right, as Disney week comes to a close, I think it's time we crown a winner. In third place we have Quinn with A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes. Where is she?" Mr Schuster asked, looking around the room.

"She went home- wasn't feeling well." Mike said.

"Oh, ok. Moving on. In second place: Santana with Just Around the River Bend. Where is she?"

"She and Blaine are both sick." Rachel supplied.

"Well, tell them the glee club wishes them well. Will you bring her her trophy?" Mr Schuster asked Rachel, who nodded. "Well, in first place- Drum roll please: Congratulations Tina!"

"Really?" Tina asked, standing up.

"That's so weird, she never wins." Brittany said.

"Come on up and collect your reward." Rachel knew she would've won if Finn hadn't fallen through. Did that make her a bad person? She didn't think so. Nothing wrong with having self confidence, She just happened to have a lot of it. "All right, rest up for next week. I won't tell you next weeks assignment, but I will give you a hint: Next week will be Wonder-ful!" Mr Schuster hinted and received mixed reactions.

"Is it still classified as a hint if you completely give it away?" Artie asked sarcastically.

Mr Schue rolled his eyes. "All right, get out of here, go home." He said as the New Directions filed out of the room.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Shelby was reading a book on the couch when Holly and the kids walked into the house. "Hey, Shell, we're home." Holly called out before seeing Shelby walk into the room. "Puck, Rach: go do your homework." Holly wrapped her arms around her wife and rested her hands on the small of her back. "How was your day? I trust the kids were no trouble. Well, I trust B was no trouble."

"Actually Santana was really good. We made up." Shelby said proudly.

"You did? Honey, that's great! How are they feeling?"

"I don't know. They say they feel about the same." Shelby said, almost disappointed in herself.

"Poor things. I'm going to go check on them and then I'll start dinner, Okay?"

"Sounds good" Shelby said as Holly made her way up the stairs.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Hey sweets." Holly said, pushing her daughter's bedroom. "How you feelin'?"

"Like I just got hit by a bus." Santana said, turning to her mother.

"I'm sorry, bug. Can I get you anything?" Holly asked, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"Unless you have a magic pill that will make me stop being sick, 'fraid not." Santana responded, sarcastically.

"Unfortunately, I just ran out." Holly shot back. "But I do have some knowledge that might make you feel a little better." Santana tilted her head in confusion. "I happen to have heard from some inside sources that mama may be making chicken soup tonight." Holly said smirking.

"Ugh, chicken soup sounds amazing right now." Santana said.

"Alright, well, I'm going to go check on your brother. Text me if you need anything." Holly said, leaving the room and shutting the door behind her. "Hey B," Holly said, entering the room where her youngest child lay half asleep in his bed. "Feeling any better than this morning?"

"Worse." Blaine answered simply, pulling a pillow over his eyes.

Holly clucked sympathetically and sat down on the bed to wrap her son in a hug. The sudden movement caused Blaine to start coughing again. "I'm sorry you're so sick, bub. Are you feeling up to eating anything? Mama's making chicken soup." Despite her persuasion, Blaine shook his head no.

"Sorry, I'm just not very hungry."

"You don't have to apologize, baby. I don't want to force you to eat if you're not hungry." Holly said, brushing her fingers through his hair. "Can I do anything for you?"

"I don't think so. Thanks though." Blaine said, holding his throat in one hand.

"Ok, well, I'm going to go make sure your siblings haven't set the house on fire yet." Holly said, planting a kiss to his forehead. "I love you, bubba."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Rachel! Noah! Dinner!" Shelby called out. "Can you go see if Blaine and Santana are ready to eat?" she said afterwards, turning to her wife.

"Will do." Holly said, returning about two minutes later, while Rachel, Puck, and Shelby were all seated at the table. "Santana's on her way and B was sleeping, so I didn't want to wake him."

"Speak of the devil." Rachel remarked quietly as Santana made her way towards the kitchen.

"Nice PJs." Puck said, trying to act like his life wasn't crashing down as he gestured to her cupcake-printed pajama bottoms.

"Bite me." Santana said, intimidatingly.

"Noah, be nice to your sister, she isn't feeling well." Shelby reminded.

The family spent the rest of their dinner talking and laughing. "Noah, sweetie, are you feeling alright? You've been really quiet." Shelby asked as they were cleaning off the table.

"Yeah," _No_. "I'm fine," _My life is over._ "I just have a chem test I'm kinda worried about." _My girlfriend of three months is preggo and I have no idea how to tell you or the rest of the family._

"Ok, are you going up to your room?"

"Yeah, I'm probably just going to study and get some sleep."

"Well then, goodnight sweetheart, I love you. Oh and be pretty quiet, your brother needs his sleep." Shelby said.

"Got it." Puck got into his room and immediately started pacing.

"What're you so worried about?" A raspy voice asked from its bed across the room.

"Blaine! Dude, holy crap! You scared the shit out of me! I thought you were asleep!" Puck exclaimed.

"How could I be with all the pacing?" Blaine asked, rhetorically.

"Sorry dude, I just-" Puck sighed and fell back onto his bed and look straight up at the ceiling. "B, I have to tell you something and you can't tell anyone, at all. Not even Rachel and Santana."

"Ok, what is it? Just tell me."

"Quinn's pregnant. And it's mine."

"Wow, that's," Blaine paused, searching for the right word to use. "Heavy."

"I know." Puck said, half annoyed, half relieved.

"I have something to tell you too." Blaine said nervously.

"Blaine, if Tina's pregnant too, I swear I'm going to-"

"I'm gay."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

 **FINALLYYYY!!! Okay, but, in my defense, it has been one hell of a month for me. If you read my last update, you know that my little brother's been in the hospital, but what you may not know is that my twin sister, Addison, is pregnant, and that my older brother's boyfriend recently proposed! I'm crazy excited for both of them, but I'm not going to lie, it's been pretty crazy for the Smith family. Not to mention Easter AND my younger sisters quinceañera. I'm exhausted just thinking about all of this stuff! But, anyway, I really hope you enjoyed the chapter! Toodles -Adrian.**


End file.
